


Are apologies worth it?

by Moahoa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moahoa/pseuds/Moahoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble in which Sherlock comes up with a startling conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are apologies worth it?

 

Time is inching forward. Tick tick, tock, tick. Boring, repetitive, mundane...

It never stops does it?

 

Just keeps a steady pace, unable to be rewound or fast-forwarded at will. It is very unhelpful. Time is stupid, unchangeable, neutral, boring.

 

It's slow at the moment. Vey slow, painfully slow. I'm dying. Maybe more like slowly withering away. I can feel my brain decomposing. To think about such an easy concept as time really is a waste of my capabilities and just that, time.

 

Nothing is happening. Everything is the same as before, always. No murderers, no annoying brother, no so called friend. Nothing is here. I am alone. Alone is good, perfect, enthralling. Except it isn't... Not today. Curious.

 

Reason?

Bored.

 

Even _people_ , would have been preferable to this. There is nothing here. Chances of that changing in the next seconds, minutes, hours... are dwindling with every second, minute, HOUR.

 

Go out?

No. There's no need, the network is content.

 

Conduct experiment on DNA of fraternal twins?

Finished yesterday.

 

Tease Mycroft?

Repetitive, non conclusive, _just no._

 

Violin?

Can't get past bridge in composition. Frustrating.

 

Apologize to John?

... I don't want to.

 

 

No I most definitely do not want to. I do what I want and I will not have a conscious tell me I'm wrong when I'm right. I have my pride because I **deserve** my pride. I refuse. He is the lesser intelligent one, so I should always be right. Is that so hard to fathom?

Apparently.

 

Maybe... no.

 

If I ... No.

 

But I'm so... NO

 

''I will not apologize!''

 

''...oook''

 

'' John.''

 

'' Sherlock.''

 

''...'' Chances of something less mundane happening rapidly has increased. Is it worth it? Is he worth it?

 

'' You were right.''

_He was wrong... but..._

 

A grin is spreading over his face. I see his forehead and eyes wrinkle, most likely because of too much stress, sun and dehydration. Military service leaves traces.

 

'' Thank you Sherlock.''

 

I thought I did not have the same stupid habits as regular people... to copy facial expressions just to fit in always seemed stupid. Though I think I'm about to smile as well. Maybe it's the boredom, maybe I'm happy about something I cannot recall at this moment. A smile now however could be interpreted in multiple ways, none of them seem very appealing. No, better to just avoid said situation. The gay jokes are bad as enough already.

 

I cough. '' Why thank me when I was obviously just stating facts. Don't get sentimental John, it doesn't suit you.''

 

He is rolling his eyes at me. I hate that. I'm NOT the one at fault, not before and not now. I'm never at fault. Tough I don't think I'll tell him that. The reaction he has is obviously far to bothersome.

 

_Conclusion, possibly... maybe ..._

 

Oh, there goes my facial muscles again. Not frowning. Not smirking. I am smiling.

Interesting.

 

_Yes, definitely worth it._


End file.
